Ok, Time To Freak Out
by SuperChicky
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. So, please R and R! Sorry for not leaving an Author's Note, but I just didn't have enough time. Story updated in 2 weeks or more! Sorry for that!


Look ahead discover who you are

The future is near, no it's not that far

Don't look back, don't look back, not now

Bide your time for a new lease on life

-

Brennan's apartment

Brennan woke up in her bed with a huge hangover. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she stepped out of bed. _My God. What happened? _She thought, when she saw her trousers in the corner and her bra on the TV. Her headache was too big on this moment so she didn't really think about it. She felt a disgusting taste coming up in her mouth. She ran off to the bathroom.

-

Jeffersonian...

'Bones.' Booth watched her running into her office and looked at his watch. 'You're kinda late.' He strolled in her office.

'I have a huge headache I don't want to hear you procrastinating in my ear.' Brennan grumbled, throwing her jacket on the couch.

Booth threw his hands in the air and backed off in defense. 'You won't hear me, Bones.' He plumbed down on the couch.

Brennan crossed her arms her and glared at him, irritating. Booth closed his mouth with an imaginary key and threw it in the air. Brennan sighed and sat down.

-

An hour later...

'You okay there Bones?' Booth closed the file he was reading and looked at her, a bit worried.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just...tired.' Brennan yawned.

'Didn't get much sleep last night?'

'Probably.'

Brennan looked up at him and Booth nodded. He opened his file again and started reading.

-

It was getting late, and Booth was still there. He only got up to use the bathroom, every hour. He stretched out and yawned, to get Brennan's attention.

'You working 6 hours and still not hungry?' He asked.

'I didn't say anything about me being hungry or not.'

He stood up and threw her jacket at her. 'Well, we're gonna get something to eat.'

'Dr. Goodman needs these files. I'm almost done.'

'C'mon Bones. I know you're hungry. I know you want some coffee.' He used his charming smile, although it was unnecessary because Brennan looked up to him ready to say yes.

She smiled at him, for the first time today. 'How do you know?'

'I can smell it.'

'Well, actually...'

'..not actually, I'm starving.' He walked out. Brennan sighed and took her jacket.

-

At Sid's...

'A burger for me.' Brennan said.

'Yeah, make that two.' Booth reacted.

Sid nodded. 'Two burgers.' He walked away.

'Hey, just so you know, I have a new number.' Brennan looked in her purse.

'Oh, okay. Can I have it?'

'Yeah.' Brennan looked like he just asked the dumbest question ever. 'I'm looking...'

Booth nodded. 'Maybe you forgot.'

'I didn't. I'm sure I had it in here.'

'Maybe not. I saw it on your desk.'

'Oh no...why didn't you say something?' Brennan let out.

'I thought you were going to take it, and if I say something about it you'll get irritated. If I don't, you'll get irritated!'

Brennan closed her purse and placed it on the ground. She sighed. 'Sorry.'

'No problem.' Booth took the burger Sid gave him.

-

In Jeffersonian again, Brennan and Booth are still at Sid's. Angela Montenegro stepped in Brennan's office to look for Brennan.

'Bren?' She looked around. 'Bren! Sweetie, I've got something for you!' She sighed. 'She goes out with Booth and doesn't even leave a message.' She placed her drawing on the desk when Brennan's phone rang. She hesitated whether to pick it up or not. She decided to pick it up. 'Hello?'

'Hi, Tempe.' A voice said on the other side of the line.

'Wait-' Angela quickly said.

'I know you wanna hang up on me and it sounds like the most stupid thing to do, but just..please hear me out.' The voice interrupted.

'But-'

'Please. We both know we were drunk and didn't know what the hell we were doing. I just want to say that you have got to believe me. This night was special, and I'm never gonna forget it. I didn't get a chance to talk to you about it because you got to work. Did you even realized it was us? Listen, I have to go to Seattle for work tomorrow and I'm sorry I can't be here today. But, I'll be there for like, six months so I'll probably won't see you during then. Maybe I can call you and..'

Angela's mouth hung open. She opened her mouth but she couldn't get a word out.

'So, I guess I gotta hang up. I have a lot of stuff to pack. Just so you know, never, in my entire life I will forget this night. Thanks Tempe. Bye.' He hung up.

Angela glared at the screen. 'Oh, my, God.'

-

Booth finished his burger and saw that Brennan couldn't get a bite in. 'Not hungry?'

Brennan shook her head.

'Can't believe how you do that, you didn't eat all day.' Booth shook his head and took a sip out of the coffee Sid gave him for free.

'I don't know what's going on. I think I'm getting sick.'

'Sick? Nauseous?' Booth asked worried.

Brennan nodded. 'And a big headache.'

Booth tossed his teaspoon back in his cup of coffee and handed Sid some money. 'That's it. I'm gonna bring you home.'

'But I have a lot of work to do!' Brennan protested.

'I'll do that and I'll talk to dr. Goodman. I'm sure he needs a healthy Bones.'

-

Brennan's apartment...

Booth and Brennan see a impatient Angela knocking loudly on Brennan's door.

'Ange! What are you doing here?' Brennan asked astonished.

Angela turned around and let out a sigh in relief. 'Sweetie! Good thing you're home. I really need to talk to you.' She took Brennan's arm and pushed her inside, after Booth opened the door.

Angela patted on the seat next to her and Brennan sat down.

'Okay, so I'm just gonna get straight to the point. What-did-you-do-last-night?' Angela asked, with an accent on every word of the last question.

Brennan looked confused. 'What?'  
'What did you do?'

'Uh...I watched a boring Leno show and fell asleep on the couch.' Brennan said.

Angela couldn't resist a small grimace. 'That's not true.'

'Why is that not true? I know perfectly well what I was and wasn't doing last night...'

Booth glared at the two women, deeply interested...and confused.

'Remember I told you to get out and have some fun...?'

'Yeah...'

'Well, you did. You sure the hell got some fun.'

'Ange, what are you trying to say?' Brennen rubbed her head, thinking about her major headache. 'I don't have all day.'

'Did you run into Sully?' Angela asked.

'What?' Brennan reacted.

'What?' Booth let out. The women gave him a look. He closed his mouth.

Brennan fumbled with a piece of paper. 'Maybe. I guess so. I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk, apparently.' She looked desperate at Booth but he was too impressed to say a word.

Angela took Brennan's hand. 'It's okay. Every human being has it's weaknesses. This is yours.'

'Weaknesses?' Brennan asked angry. 'The fact that I was physically attracted to Sully is a dead normal thing.'

'Sweetie, I'm not saying that..' Angela tried.

'I just want to let you know that I know he's gone. I know he's in Seattle. I don't care. I have to...move on with my life. How great my relationship with him was. I don't care.' She bit her lip. Booth took her hand and patted on it.

'Hey. You'll be alright. I know you will.' He hesitated to say it in front of Angela, but he decided to leave a word out of it. 'You're Bones.'

Angela didn't notice anything. She pulled her friend into a hug. 'He's right. You're a strong, independent woman. You can take care of yourself. But if you ever need a hug or a shoulder to hold on to, we're here for you.' Angela said. Booth just nodded.

-

Two weeks later in the Jeffersonian...

Brennan walked on the platform. 'Alright everybody, Booth's almost here with the guy.'

Hodgins looked weird and crossed his arms. 'What guy? Dead guy?'

Brennan glared at him. 'Dead. Two weeks.' She looked in a file.

'Nauseous, huh?' Hodgins saw.

'For like...two weeks. I keep taking those aspirins but they don't work.' Brennan didn't look up.

'Go to a doctor.' Angela said, walking on the platform, with Zach behind her.

'I will in a few days. After this case.'

'You have to go today. It's been two weeks. What are you, a workaholic?' Hodgins asked.

Brennan looked up, angry. 'I'm not. I just want to find out who this guy is. Do you even know how many parents are out there, waiting for their sons to come home? How many parents have to find out that their sons are dead! How many parents never even find out what happened! I mean...urgh!' She walked to her office. Hodgins turned to Angela.

'I'm not sure, but...did I say something wrong?'

-

Brennan got more and more sick, and Booth decided to cancel the case and give it to other agents, whether Brennan wanted to or not. That's asking for trouble.

'I can't believe you, Booth! We almost found the killer, and now all of a sudden you cancel it?!' Brennan screamed, dumping some files in her trashcan. Booth sat on the couch, with his head leaning on his fist. Brennan stared angrily at him for a while. 'Why aren't you saying something? Gosh, I cannot believe you actually did that.' She turned to her desk.  
Booth slowly stood up, took Brennan's shoulders and spun her around. 'Bones. Just so you know, other agents are on the case, so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I'm worried about you. You've been sick for weeks. We should go see a doctor. I know you don't want to, but I'd carry you to the doctor if that's what it takes. It's weird, Temperance. Being sick for five weeks.' He turned and swung his jacket over his shoulder. 'We have an appointment tomorrow morning. Goodman knows.' He walked out, leaving a stunned Brennan.

-

'So, what seems to be the problem?' The doctor asked the next morning.

Brennan opened her mouth ready to say 'nothing is wrong' but Booth quickly said: 'Headache for weeks. Three, actually.'

'Only headache?'

Brennan sat up in her chair. 'Yeah. And nauseous. Backache.'

'And I can barely have her eat.' Booth filled up.

'Um...okay.' The doctor typed something in the computer. How many weeks?'

Brennan shrugged. 'I think for like four weeks.'

'I see.' He looked her right into the eyes. 'Did you have physical contact with someone four weeks ago?'

Brennan thought. She leaned into Booth. 'Physical contact?' She asked, whispering.

Booth brought his fist to his mouth and whispered: 'Sex, Bones.' As if they were swapping answers during a test.

Brennan nodded. She thought. 'I did it once a few weeks ago, yeah.'

The doctor looked worried. 'Ever thought about a pregnancy test?'

'No. I can't be pregnant. We used a condom.' She turned to Booth. 'Right?'

Booth got uncomfortable and looked weird. 'What? I don't know...I wasn't there.'

Brennan realized that was a stupid question. The doctor smiled. 'I assume that if you are pregnant, he's not the father.'

'He's not the father and I'm sure I'm not pregnant.' Brennan said firmly.

'You never know. In the first week of pregnancy the person is nauseous, has a backache, is tired and a few weeks later might...changing moods.' The doctor said.

'I don't have changing moods...' She turned to Booth again. 'Booth!'

'What?' He immediately sat straight on his chair. 'Changing moods? Um...yeah, you have them.' Brennan sighed. 'What? Yesterday morning when I called you, you said to me to not bother me for the rest of the day and you freaked out about canceling the case. Maybe that could be normal. I don't know. Never tried. But this morning you had no trouble with listening to me and doing what I asked you.'

The doctor nodded. 'Yeah, I do think you have to do a pregnancy test.'

Brennan glared at the doctor and Booth in disbelief. 'Fine.'

The doctor smiled and typed something in the computer. 'Now remember, only on the first day of what should have been period.'  
Brennan looked at Booth. The doctor noticed, and the two said both: 'menstruating'.

-

A few days later, someone knocked on Booth's door. He opened it. A young man, shorter than Booth, looked at him. 'Pregnancy test?'

'Yeah, thanks.' Booth took it. He wanted to close the door, but the man stared at him. Booth got a little irritated, because he didn't want to close a door in front of someone. That would look like he wasn't welcome. 'What?' He asked. 'You need a tip?'

'No, it's just...a pregnancy test.' The guy started grinning. _Primary school fun._ Booth thought.

'Can't I have a wife or girlfriend?' He asked, waving with the box.

The guy stopped laughing. 'Do you?' He asked nervously.

'No. But I have a friend who could be pregnant and I just wanna help her out. Well, actually, the point is that she doesn't even want this test.'

'So...why did you buy it then?' The guy asked, not planning to leave quickly.

'Because I don't want her to have this huge paunch and still have her believing she's not pregnant.'

'Booth? What is taking you so long?' He heard from the living room.

'See? She needs me now. So, I gotta go.' He waited until the man left and closed the door, then walked to the living room.

'Finally. I want this to be done quickly so can go home. I wanna sleep.'

'Fine.' He read to box. Brennan took the box and opened it. She took a little stave. 'What should I do with it?'

'Um...it says: hold it a few seconds in your urine beam.' He looked up and saw Brennan looked uncomfortable. 'You can go into the bathroom and you know...pee in this um...' He grabbed a cup. '...cup.' Brennan still looked uncomfortable, but took the cup.

A few minutes later Brennan came back. 'So I should hold it a few seconds here in this cup?'

Booth nodded. 'Yeah. Then we have to wait a few seconds.'

Brennan nodded. 'Sure.'

-

Angela was in the Jeffersonian, working on a drawing, when Hodgins came in. He smiled, as he looked over her shoulder to her drawing. 'Nice.' He said.

Angela was seized with alarm. She looked at Hodgins. 'Jack! You scared the crap out of me!'

'Well, sometimes I can be very frightening.' He put his hands in his pocket and sat next to her. Angela patted his back friendly. 'No. I didn't mean..'

'Yeah..I know what you mean.' He said smiling. She returned his smile.

Hodgins rested with his feet on the table and crossed him arms. 'You know I was thinking about this whole situation with Brennan. What if she's pregnant?'

Angela started drawing again. 'She'll freak out. I don't know what she's gonna do but she's gonna do something that'll drive Booth crazy.' Hodgins thought. 'You mean like abortion?'

Angela looked up and stared in space. 'Yeah.' They were silent for a while. 'But if she is pregnant I'm going to show her why babies are so fun to have. I'm sure she doesn't want to die alone without children. I just don't want her to be fifty and then want her to want a baby. Now is the perfect time.'

'That's right. Why can't see notice how fun it is? I mean, look at Parker and Booth.' Hodgins said.

'Yeah..'

Hodgins looked at her drawing. It was a family. 'What do you think about us having our own family?' He asked, smirking.

Angela stood up. 'When the time is ripe, my friend.' She turned and gave him a smile. 'I mean, Hodgy.'

-

'Negative.' Booth muttered. They both glared at the stave.

'What does it mean? That I'm pregnant?' Brennan asked.

'I don't know.' Booth took the box.

'Read it! Read it! Does it mean I'm pregnant?' Brennan asked nervously, almost l letting him drop the box.

'That depends, that depends!' He started screaming nervous. 'Now, cut it out, you're freaking me out.' He carefully read the manuals. 'If it says: negative you're not pregnant.' He mumbled. Brennan almost jumped in the air. She was so happy, she hugged him. He was shocked. 'Bones.'

'Yeah?' Brennan asked.

'You're happy?' He asked in disbelief.

'What? Of course I am. I am so not ready to be a mother anyways.'

Booth's mouth hung open. 'How can you say that? I think you'd be a perfect mom. When I got Parker at first I thought I could never be a good father to him but when I think about it now it's not that hard. I mean, what would you do if you had a kid?'

'If I was pregnant..?'

Booth nodded.

'Well...I would...um...I don't know. Freak out?'

Booth showed a small smile. 'I did too. I can help you with that 'freaking out' part. I can help you with anything but abortion.' He leaned against the sink and read the manual again. 'Now wait a sec.'

'What?' Brennan peeped over his shoulder.

'This doesn't mean you're not pregnant. You could still be pregnant.'

'What do you mean?'

'I saw you drinking water. How many did you drink?'

'I don't know. Maybe 3 glasses?'

'Bones! You could still be pregnant!'

'WHAT?!' She tugged the box out of his hand and stared at it, unsure what to do.

'We have to do this all over.'

'No, we're not gonna. I'm not pregnant, Booth.'

'How can you be so sure. Do you even know if you used a condom?'

'How should I know?! I was drunk, Booth!'

'You'll never know!'

'God.' Brennan started walking around in circles.

Booth sighed. 'Fine. Go home and get some rest. But if you're still sick next week we're going back to the doctor. And he'll do this test for you.' He decided.

-

Brennan stood up out of bed and hears a baby crying. Her mouth hung open and her eyes gone wide. 'Just sitting there doesn't make her stop.' She heard a male voice. She slowly turned her head. 'Booth?' She stuttered.

'Yeah?' Booth reacted. He held a wet dishcloth.

She glared in space. 'Nothing.'

He shrugged, but she didn't see it. 'Fine. I'll get the baby.' He walked out.

Brennan was still frozen. What seemed 5 minutes for her, was 1 hour later, and Booth walked in again. 'You still sitting there? Come on, I made you some breakfast.' He helped her up to her feet and pushed her into the kitchen. 'What is with you lately? You're acting kinda strange.'

'It's weird.' Brennan said.

'What is weird?' Booth asked confused, as they walked into the kitchen. 'I already got Joy out of bed, don't worry.'

Brennan froze again. 'Joy. A baby. You.' She stuttered.

'What? You don't remember you have Joy?' Booth asked in disbelief, and he stared at her.

Joy didn't seem to notice what was going on and was slapping on the table happily.

'Shh..Joy.' Booth soothed. Joy stopped, still with her huge smile. 'Can't believe you don't remember.' He turned back to Brennan.

Brennan didn't react.

'Temperance, this has been a year! What is wrong with you?!' He shouted suddenly, throwing his cup of coffee on the table, which caused it to break. Joy started to cry. He quickly took Joy and rushed to the bedroom. A few minutes later he came back. 'You have got to do something here in this house. For a year I've been taking care of Joy and you're just sitting around...glaring...and freezing and stuff! I just can't take it anymore! I said I'd help you but maybe you are not a mother at all.' He ran off, slamming the door behind him.

Brennan felt she had to cry, took a chair and threw it against the wall. 'Damn it Booth I wanna be!' But he didn't listen to her.

Brennan woke up with a start. She felt a tear dripping of her eyes to her cheek and with a rough move she wiped it off her face. She felt she needed to talk to someone. She took her phone and dialed a number.

'What?' A sleepy voice mumbled.

'Hey Ange, it's me.'

'Bren, is that you? God, it better be important it's three o'clock.'

'I had a dream.'

Angela yawned. ''bout what?'

'About Booth.'

'Oh.' Unlike her, Ange didn't seem interested. 'What'd he do? Did you had a nightmare? Did he kill you?'

'No.'

'Then what is it? Tell me, I have to get up early tomorrow.' Angela yawned again, this time a lot longer.

'We had our baby. I was pregnant. And then all of a sudden he yelled at me about me not being a good mother and he did everything. Ange, what if I'm pregnant? What if Booth has to take care of the baby, even if it's not his?"

She heard that Angela got up. 'Sweetie, everyone freaks out when they find out they're pregnant. But in the end it isn't that bad. Only the 'giving birth'-thing would be bad. But when you see what you get for it, you forget all that pain.'

'I didn't really freaked out, I guess. But the words Booth yelled at me about me not being a mother freaked me out.'

'Bren. First of all: it was just a dream and Booth never said it to you. Second of all: you have to talk to him about that.'

'I guess I gotta call him.'

'Yeah, okay.' She hung up, glad she could sleep.

Brennan took a deep breath and dialed Booth's number.

'What?' A sleepy voice grumbled.

'Hey Booth, it's me.'

'Bones, is that you? God, it better be important it's three o'clock.'

Brennan grinned a little. _We repeat in conversations. _'I had a dream.' She started again.

It took a while, before she heard. '...About what?'  
'We had a baby and we got into a fight and then you yelled at me about me not being a mother.'

'What?' Booth asked drowsy.

'Sorry, but I just freaked out about it. What if I'm pregnant Booth? What if I never know how to take care of a baby?'

'Bones.' He sighed. 'I'll learn you everything about it. Don't worry. You'll be just fine, and your kid too. By the way, I never said that and I will never say such a thing like that.'

'Really?' Brennan asked in disbelief.

'Forgetting how to put a baby in bed gives me no right to talk to you like that. Neither is forgetting other baby stuff.'

'Thanks Booth.'

'No problem. I'm sure you'll be better than you'll think. Now go sleep, it's kinda really late. Night Bones.'

'Night Booth.' They hung up.

Brennan turned to sleep, and a small smile played around her lips, thinking about having a kid and her own Booth. Um. Having her own husband. No Booth. _Well. You never know. _She smiled._ Cut it out, Tempe._

-

Booth hung up, and glared at the screen for a while. _Hoped she'll sleep well now. _He thought. _I'll talk to her tomorrow. She'll be fine._

-

Look ahead turn over a new leaf

The bygone days are filled with so much grief

Don't look back, don't look back, oh no

I'll know you'll find a meaning in your life

So why don't you try to cross the line

What's your sorrow

Try and you will be on cloud nine

I cross my heart and hope to die

And everything's alright

To get you pass that line

-

A/N


End file.
